Black Roses Red
by FiresideChild
Summary: Songfic AU Kurama is on a subway when he meets a girl who's afraid of the dark. Fluffy little fic about Kuramachan's niceness! YAY! If I get enought Reviews, a sequel will come!


Title- Black Roses Red  
Artist- Alana Grace

I don't own the song. Or Kurama-Chan. I just own the angels and the girl. SO DEAL WITH IT!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Can I ask you a question, please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me?  
Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be the chain  
As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light  
Let the darkness fade away...

**He looked out onto the platform that approached. He saw mothers, children, businessmen, and school kids, all rushing to get to their homes, offices, stores, and schools. Then something caught his eye, a lone girl sitting waiting for the train. He watched as she walked toward his train and tripped through the gate near him. As he caught her she caused him to stumble back into the wall.**

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm

_She blushed and wondered who had stopped her plunge. Looking up at her savior she gasped. In front of her was a man so strikingly attractive he could've stepped from a storybook. She mumbled her thanks and stepped away from him. He whispered that he was delighted to help; yet she heard a slight pang of gloom in his velvety voice. _

Drowning in my loneliness  
how long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside, I could feel the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last tear has come and gone  
Dying to let your love rain down on me

**He looked over at her, her soft mahogany colored hair swept over her shoulders and cascaded down her back like a perfumed waterfall. Her amber eyes danced with unshed tears and her dark bronze complexion was certainly odd for someone of Japanese heritage. The sudden stop of the train caused him to topple into her. Muttering his apologies he tried to step away but she held fast to him.**

Can you turn my black roses red?   
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

_The tunnel they'd stopped in was quite dark and no one else seemed to be in their compartment. She'd always been frightened of the dark, it reminded her of the closet her second foster mother had kept her in for half a year. She held fast to the warmth of the young man, only able to see his face by the sputtering fluorescent lights above them. He had hair the color of the sunset and eyes of green not unlike fresh spring buds. His skin was like cashmere and his smile seemed to calm her._

'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm

**He heard he whisper that she was afraid of the inky black that surrounded them and he nodded. He held her close as he felt around for one of the seats. Finding one he guided her to the row and sat with the young girl in his lap. Stroking her hair and murmuring calming words he tried to calm her.**

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

_As she quieted she realized how warm he was and began to drift off. Her dark hair falling into her closed eyes and her lips parted in a slight pout, not unlike a child's. Her lips, soft as satin, smiled suddenly in her sleep as a dream entered her mind. _

**He paused as he heard her whisper a name. Hiroshi. No doubt her boyfriend or possibly a brother. Maybe he reminded her of the boy. His lips turned up in a quiet little grin. He had always wished for a woman like this to fall into his life, but now he felt that if he stayed he'd ruin something that she had with another.**

'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove

_She awoke to the sound of people taking and a child whining about wanting ice cream. She yawned and looked around the car. The young man was nowhere to be seen. She asked the old woman beside her if she'd seen him leave. The old woman smiled and spoke to her in an eastern European tongue. The young girl beside the woman translated that he'd gotten off after they got on. _

'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove

_She thanked the two women and went back to her seat. And there it sat. A single red rose. As if it had been picked out of Eden. She smiled and picked it up, holding it close to her breast, very careful of the thorns that seemed sharp as needles. She got off at the stop that was closest to her fiancés apartment. And ran all the way there, eager to give him the rose._

I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove

The old woman smiled at her young student, "Come Little Cherub, We have many more to see."

The young girl spoke as if she held the highest respect for the old woman, "Yes, Lady Ariel." 

The two exited the train, passing through the crowd as if unseen by all. And at the edge of the street, they took flight on golden wings, seen only by a newborn babe who simply cooed at the site.


End file.
